1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of relative energy break-even times to select low power states for computing platforms.
2. Discussion
In conventional mobile computing platforms, low power states may be used to reduce power consumption and extend battery life. The determination of whether to enter a given low power state may be limited to an “absolute” energy break-even time approach in which the determination is made relative only to the option of remaining in the active state. Such an approach may have a negative impact on energy efficiency and performance in certain circumstances.